User talk:Darkcloud!/Archive 2
Leave your message here! Dark, look at your points! 1,999! :D Iknow!! I have over 2000 points now!! :D-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP! ;{ Dust is back, and it's not pretty! HELP! Hollyleaf'Nobody's watching.......-coughs- HELP! HELP! HELP! GET ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm on now...-'''Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! Hi!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 15:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) did you get the Daisykit pic?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 15:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) When will you finish the Rise of Darkness? Dustpelt 16:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah?and that too:)--Ms. Funny bunny!-- I got the pic and I'm working on the rise of Darkness......-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! HOWIS IT POSSIBLE THAT I HAVE AN APPRENTICE?!!!!!!?!?!?I just checked apps and mentors and it says that my apprentice is Cherrpaw!You never told me that! If you had i would've waited to have Daisykit!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- GRRRRRRRRRRRRR........... It's ok... you're gonna have kits soon anyway, and Darkpaw/cloud is goona take over.. so get ready to have more kits.. I'll tell you when! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!Oh and you do know that Daisykit wandered out of camp onto StarClan's territory, chased a mouse over the ShadowClan border and somehow ends up the Dark Forest, right?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- K. She's goona be like Ivypaw.-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! Hawkfrost Can I RP Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I think he's already taken. Ask Holly.-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! Keh keh keh, he is by HOLLY! DUH! PURPLE PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!! EMMa did you know that Dust doesn't like PURPLE!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!!!D:Favored by the Dark Forest! He betrayed the PURPLE LOVERS!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- :O *Joins the purple luvers group* How can anyone hate that color!?!??!?'Sandstar'Leader of StarClan :I know! Oh and Emma you do know that right now Petalfur and Shadeflower are in the Dark Forest looking for Daisykit,right?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- :We're being attacked in the Dark Forest!Shadeflower is fighting of the two strong warriors and I grabbed Daisykit and am protecting her! We need HELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- :We're being chased! They're gaining on us!HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- :You could've helped you know!Shadeflower has a deep cut along her flank! :I would help, but im kinda in the middle of an assesment...'Sandstar'Leader of Starclan :Wait,did i have my other kits?Mannn!!!I missed it!Oh GREAT!!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- :Sorrys!! But I had too... and there's still the big battle!-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! :When? I can go on tomorrow morning, night, the next mornig, night, and morning.I hope it's some time then!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- :Probaly tomorrow night!! :D-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! :Okay. Works for me.But if I'm not on and you do it for me,tell me that on my Talk Page so I don't have to look.Ok?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- :Ok!-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! I am sorta on rruplue. DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE BEEN LOADING FOR THREE DAYS! D:< I am on tektek.org, and it is loading, still! [User:Hollyleaf :D|'''Hollyleaf]]Must try to not have blood.......... Wait!Akatears'The Crimson Wonder (How do you like this for my sister's siggie? -Hollyleaf-) SOB! Okay, again. '''Akatears'The Crimson Wonder ok...-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! If it worked, it would have been EPIC. Dallas won't RP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Emma? Do you miss Dallas?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Yes!!-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! Guys, not to be rude, but PLEASE stop calling by real names!!!! D:< (Holly) Ok sorry --Ms. Funny bunny!-- Me too.It's weird.The day he leaves we (at least I)play outside less.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Same here.-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! THAT"S IT!!!!! I KNOW WHO MY OTHER KIT WILL BE DARK!!!!HONEYKIT!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- And the pic still works!!! YAAAAYY!!Plus it's a girl name so I have 3 boys & 3 girls!!!I'm so happy!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- PETALFUR, ARE YOU '''MOUSEBRAINED? HONEYKIT IS TAKEN!!!!!!!!!! By Honeykit, Whitestar's DAUGHTER. Sorry.... and which clan is Honeykit in?-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! STARCLAN! And great news. I have gotten takeres for my accounts! So they have rights. And why are you taking anger on me? It's not fair. OH COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm............What abooooooooouuuuuuttttttt......Pebblekit or Fawnkit?(Fawnkit is a girl name and you said something about Ashkit so I hope this works or I will NOT be happy!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Where are my MoonClan cats??????????? You promised you would put my MoonClan back up on the MoonClan cats page! But you haven't done that!!!!!!!! Dustpelt 16:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you please just re-add them yourself? But NO pictures!-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! I can't remember I'm not an admin anymore and you have the page protected so that only admins can edit it! Lower the protection so that registered users can edit that page. Dustpelt 23:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok.-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! Thank You SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for unblocking me!!!!!!!!!!! Dustpelt 19:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) And thanks for making me an admin again!!!!!!!!!!! You are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dustpelt 19:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Hey dark,some one blocked Sandstar.Can you fix it?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 23:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll un-block her.-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! Ow! -light flashes in eyes- Thank you Dark, for being DARK! XD OK.....-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! Do you get it? XD Not really... sorry!-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! You know, light, and something dark blocks it, like a cloud? XDDDD And I am sorta saying that you are 'blocking' the sun................But now I am confuzzled. I suppose.-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! Hollyleaf XD I HATE U!!!!!!(Not rlly)How could you put pics of my kits on!!!!?????I have PERFECT PICS and if you told me how to put them on I would!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Except u got Daisykit right.How did you find the same one i did?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- (XD)Hollyleaf What's so funny?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Oh she always does that even if its not that funny. Dustpelt 19:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) (Sometimes it means liek, if it is too much, we do that, liek a passed out, and I was laughing because of the same pic.)Hollyleaf Oh. Dustpelt 00:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Anyway-I will give u the pics of the other kits and hopefully u can find them on Google-------THEY'RE SOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Pic Problems Have you ever tried to upload a photo onto this site but the computer won't let you cause it tells you it is an illeagal photo? Can you tell me how to bypass that? Dustpelt 10:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Give me a link to the image'Sandstar'Leader of Starclan I don't need any pics right now by in the future if that happens again what should I do? Dustpelt 19:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I knooooow!!!! I've been trying and trying to upload my kits for Dark but it won't let me!!!!!!P.S.Hey Dark!!!U have over 2,300 edits now!!! I only have about 100 something D:--Ms. Funny bunny!-- You almost have 200 Petal. Dustpelt 19:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I think I have the most so far........ Dust, if you delete anyone's post again. I will block. you have been warned before.-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! Allright. But how do you post pics that say they are illegal. I mean they are of cats! Why would they be illegal? Dustpelt 00:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC) What's the link? and if it's illegal, it means the pic is copyrighted, sorry.-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! There is no pic I want now just in general. And Sandstar and Holly uploaded pics that told me were illegal. How is she doing that? Dustpelt 01:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I can't help you.-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! Grr Ill ask Sand or Holly. Dustpelt 12:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi Flash I know......It is just mean..........I saw how Holly used Echo's talk........IRC? Flash''In a Flash of light'' 23:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Dark, r u on?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Ok.I've printed my kits actual pics.Ther are 3 possible pics for Ashkit WHO IS A SIAMESE!!!! I like the way we do our customs, right???Hollyleaf Acually, it would be Ashkit, WHO IS A SIAMESE!!!Hollyleaf] So I was thinking my kits warrior names would be Daisycloud, Cloverstorm, Sharpstripe,Marshtail, and Ashclaw.Maybe.Only if you a gree.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- I don't really like Ashclaw.......Hollyleaf HELP ME! Dark! I have an amazing siggie, and it says Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags. WTF DOES HTML TAGS MEAN?????? RAWR! Hollyleaf T'o'o't'l''e's!:D'' Ooooooooooooooooooh! Awesome. T'o'o't'l''e's!:D'' Oh that's cool!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Eheheheheeh............If you heard my little laugh, you would get it. Well, it's a birthday one.Hollyleaf VICTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'I finally uploaded my kits actual pics!!!! I'm so happy!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Check my home page! I edited it this morning.Is'nt it beautiful!!!!!!??????!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Don't you mean your user page? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan U know what I mean.--Mrs Funny Bunny!-- Oh I do now. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Dark, when is the battle/Night?????????????????????????'Hollyleaf'And Petal here seems to be doing a prophecy here! D:<'Hollyleaf 00:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Soon. Some weekend. An she is!! D:<-'Daughter of Scourge'Favored by the Dark Forest! Is that a bad 'thing???'Hollyleaf Who is Night? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan You=see it soon.Hollyleaf DARK! IF SHADE ANd DUST GET ON, WE CAN DO THE BATTLE! COMPRENDE?Hollyleaf COMPRENDE!!!-'Daughter of Scourge'Place of no ☆s! Leave your message here! hey emma wazzup! rllllllly long time no see. its julia btw haha. i was thinkin of stopping by sometime to say hi to evrbody. trying not to irk. but i miss u guys! im bored at my house. ive nobody to hang out w? but my little brother. bleh. well, just sayin hai! i lost my phone, and got a new one haha, so i dont have ur # anymore :( [[User:Petalfur!|'Dreampaw-']][[User Talk:Petalfur!|'Listen to the voices...']] 16:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC) (wow i need to change my sig) Adoption Request Hi. I've given you back your rights on this wiki. Good luck with it, and I hope it stays much more calm this time. -- Wendy (talk) 04:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) whais holly wiki? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 00:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) so body told me to check out holly wiki, but there banned here O.o Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 00:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) It was Darkheart, or whatever that person's name is. But i dont think imma join, sorry :/ Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 02:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) your welcome Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 13:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) A Few Things 1.) Epic avatar. xD 2.) I'll give you the page links. That annoyn. user is NOT me, but I am the one that found the images. http://hollyleaf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mint.png http://hollyleaf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sagehoney.png http://hollyleaf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stardust.png http://hollyleaf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Crystalwing.png http://hollyleaf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gingerheart.png http://hollyleaf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Briarlight.warrior.png Please remove these images. If not, we'll have to take this to Wikia. Cloudskye('''talk)' ---- I've noticed that after you received this message, you've removed the images. Thank you for getting rid of them, and now I bid you farewell. Cloudskye'(talk)' :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD'T'o''''''o't'l''e's'!':''D Hello! '''T'o'o''''''t'l''e's'!':'D'' Are you loyal? I thought you were my '''friend!!!! Why was I blocked? I don't trust you now. I don't think anyone likes me!!!!!! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:< What did Dark do? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan DF Why do you hate my taste on the DF? I do NOT the other one, and it's time for a change. D:<'T'o'o't'l'e''s'!':'D'' StarClan Can I join StarClan? Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 01:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I have two. Ravenclaw and Leafdrop. They have images, just not uploaded yet. :) Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 01:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright! Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 01:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, we will have 43 cats now! :D re Wasn't planing to, I never come on much anymore :/ Shruggytalk 08:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Dark check my user page, and watch the slideshow.Is the pic for Swiftstep ok? Or should I change it.It took my 45 minutes to find it! But here it is!!--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Whao! 45 minutes! Why so long? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan What does that mean? I dont understand. CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... Oh,Ok! Do you want me to put Hardpaw and Stonepaw on the Deathclan page,or are you going to do that? I'll do that, thanks for offering, though!-~~ Can Swiftstep join the Clan? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!???????Oh and it took me so long b cause i couldn't find the perfect pic.It actually took me 2 days, to be exact, 45 minutes per day. DX--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Welcome Boxes When you made those welcome boxes it says that I will be needed ONLY AS A LAST RESORT!!!!!!!!!! Please change that cause it isn't excatly a nice thing to say. Change it to that I am good at helping with RPing stuff. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Please, the last resort is better. And did a Spyro person come one day on your blogs? If you find them, bring them to me. D: -Drops Dark lightly-"Now, the DeathClan battle is coming, stop fighting now!" -Goes to my own page- A plan Well, I had an idea that if I was with my sis and TF2 for a day, she would come here for a day, and YOU blocked M&M, aka Hollylord! D:< Well, he left, and PLEASE unblock #33!!! D:'''Hollyleaf #33 is my sister. D:Hollyleaf Are you really on? Are you on, Dark?????Hollyleaf Re: No, I do not know you.... I didn't write that! I uploaded those images! Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! Pics The pic requests that you put up were deleted by somebody. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Yeesh! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING ME OUT OF REQUEST BUISNESS? I AM DOING THEM, BUT IT TAKES FOREVAH!!! D:<<<< Sorry Dark, but you are being rude by doing those requests. I can't do mine for you, if you DO do those other ones!!! D:Hollyleaf Holly, you are being rude. -_- my pics are ENTIRELY computer generated, while yours are hand drawn. I can only have one cat in a pic, you can have tons! I can't do speical backgrounds, or high details on the cats. You can. So lay off. Just because you are the founder dosen't mean you are the only one who can do pics.-'Daughter of Scourge'Place of no ☆s! I GIVE UP! I AM LEAVING IF YOU HATE ME! D:< (OR at least getting rid of admins who hate me!)Hollyleaf You better not! And throwing a sissy fit that someone else is taking requests too makes you seem even more like a jerk!!!!! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan How (in the RP world) will we explain EarthClan's dissaperance? At the gathering? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan We will pretend it never existed.-'Daughter of Scourge'Place of no ☆s! Well Sand wants to do a story on their dissaperance. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Dark r u on ??????????????????I think so .......YAAAAAYYY!!!!!!--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Re:Stop The only reason that I removed those cats was because Sand told me that I could. DustpeltExpect the Worst! I know your upset at Hollyleaf,but please come back!Atleast your on more then them.I am so bored!i WANNA DO THE DEATHCLAN BATTLE!:( But anyway,me myself wish you and holly would make up.Please come back!CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 21:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) No. I'm sorry. I am not coming back until holly apoligizes/LEAVES. I am tired of coming home from school, and haveing to deal with Holly and her issues. If you want to RP with me, you can find me at: www.catsofclans.wikia.com -'Daughter of Scourge'Place of no ☆s! I totally agree with you Dark. Holly is a mood swinging, drama inducing pain in my tail. Im leaving the site until otherwise, and will be found on about every wiki that is listed on my user page. BYE! >:(-'Sandstar'Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I am leaving. Holly has made this site no fun!!! I can be found on the new Warrior Cat Wiki, Shadeflower wiki, Sandstar's WCA, old WCA,first warrior wiki(under Quickheart) and Cat of Clan wiki. BYE FOREVER!!!!!!! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Are you not doin the pic request.If ur not goin to talk or rp on here,atleast talk to me on Wolfclaw wikia She is doing pic requests here: http://warriorcatsrp.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki DustpeltExpect the Worst! Whatever LOOK here sweetness, I am no where near stalking Dustpelts.Willowstripe Dark, b4 shutting down Holly Wiki, can you seeif they can tranfer our edit points to the New holly Wiki?-'Sandstar'Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ HEY, PLEASE READ MY BLOG POST I NEED YOU TO TELL OTHERS TO READ IT TO IT IS IMPORTANT LUCKYS202247 Oh please when will YOU ever learn. If you wanted to get Shade's help you shouldn't have vandalized her wiki. Stupid girl. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! No Shadeflower wiki has as much right to say we left here as you do. Also the only way for you to adopt this wiki is if you have the support of the other users here and there aren't any here that would support you. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! And even if you somehow do manage to adopt this wiki and block me I wouldn't care because I have commited to Shadeflower Wiki and what would be the point of trying to run two wikis. You should focus on Warrior Cat RP Wiki you never get anything done. Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! You can put in another request to adopt this wiki again. I have quit RPing as it dosen't really intrest me any more. I have been helping at Central with adoption requests and would support you if you decided to adopt Holly Wiki again. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor 00:43, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Unfortuantly your request was denied, but I am willing to support you if you want to adopt WCA. However there are active users there so you will have to gain their support and see if they are willing to have an admin. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Treaty? I will help you convince the users at WCA for them to be adopted by you. However first you must unblock me from any sites that you have blocked me on and I will do the the same for you. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor I suppose, although I see no reson for me to be unblocked on Shade Wiki, or you on Warrior Cats RP, as we have no reason to go to each other's sites.-Mapleshade iz Awesum! 05:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) True, but sometimes I might want to say something to Clover or Petal for something. I'm unblocking you now. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor﻿